dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku
Age inconsistencies Obviously, something's a bit off. In the introduction of the series, it says that Goku was 14 (which is supported by what he said in the manga) and about four years later in the Tien Shinhan Saga it says that he's 15. The latter statement seems more likely (assuming Saiyans age like humans do), but does it have official backing? If not, we can't really say that, but if so, we should probably note that the first statement about Goku saying he was 14 might be due to Goku's lack of skill with numbers. -- 07:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense, except that because it seems like original research I think that should be avoided. Maybe after the "introduced at 14" statement, it could mention in brackets how this could be disputed by what Goku says during the Tien Shinhan Saga. I just don't think we should try to establish reason using speculative information (it's obvious Goku was grossly unaware of the world around him before and even during Dragon Ball, but it can't be 100% verified that Goku wasn't at least aware of how to count his own age by the time he told Bulma shortly after meeting her). This is similar to the "Broly's death" argument. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 13:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::He said he was Fourteen at the start of Dragon Ball? That's just impossible. He was shorter than Gohan. I seriously doubt that was an animation inconsistensy. But I agree with Storm's suggestion. It would be better to note it in brackets instead of replacing it based just on an assumption (no matter how supported it might be).--[[User:Dranzer Neos|'N'e'o's']] 11:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::...I was reading the chapter maybe two days ago. My scanner's busted, but anyone else who owns the second chapter ("No Balls!") can tell you that the dialogue goes: :::'Bulma: Yeesh...! :::Bulma: How old are you anyway, kid? :::Goku: How old am I? :::Goku: 14. :::Bulma: EEE-YAA!! EEE-YAAA!! :::Bulma: VOYEUR!! PERV--!! :::Bulma: You're only two years younger than me!! :::So not only do we know that Goku is 14 years old when Dragon Ball begins, but we can also deduce that Bulma was 16 years old at the beginning of the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] ::::Sorry I wasn't completely clear before. I didn't mean we should replace the note about Goku stating his age was 14 (I also have seen the statement in the manga) but if there's other official material that contradicts this, we should make it clear that this was a claim and that it's possible he was in error. If there isn't anything official stating that Goku was 15 in the Tien Shinhan Saga (was this actually said somewhere official?) then we should remove that statement, as it does contradict the other instance where his age was revealed (no matter how off it may seem). ::::EDIT: Oh I see it's fixed now. Good show. :-D Where was it stated he was 15 BTW? -- 11:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You said that he claims to be 15 in your first post haha. I wouldn't know personally, since I only own the first two Viz volumes and some issues of Shonen Jump that feature DBZ-era chapters, and I don't have the Tien Shinhan Saga in recent memory. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 12:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I said that it article says he's 15 during the Tien Shinhan, and that this seemed more likely than his being 14 at the beginning of the series, given his appearance. I'm not aware of anything official that says this though. Hence, my uncertainty about how to handle the inconsistency. Haha, now re-reading my first post I see how I gave that impression. I must work on my communication skills, me thinks. :-P -- 09:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Hahah, well hopefully someone with the saga in their collection will take notice to this discussion and help us resolve it. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 09:32, 24 January 2009 Goku is 11 at the beginging of Dragon Ball. He says he's 14 but only because he does not know how to count. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament (roughly ONE year after the begining of Dragon Ball) he states he is 12 since Master Roshi taught him how to caunt (i.e. teaching him that 12 comes after 11 EVERY single time). So please stop changing the article to say Goku is 12 at the start. He is 11. And just in case anyone wants to argue he says he is 15 at the 23RD World Martial Arts Tournament, which makes sense since it is held every 3 years.-- 14:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :And which chapter/episode is this stated in? This is the kind of thing that cannot go unsourced, given the debate surrounding it. By the way, edits like the one you made to the article are deceptive. You changed the age from 14 to 11, but left the source confirming the statement that he's 11; this makes it look like the source confirms he is 14 years old at the beginning of the series. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:36, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, relax. I have the manga. In chapter 41: Kuririn vs. Jackie Chun (page 67 of volume 4) it is said: Announcer: Kuririn, you said you were only 13 years old right? How old are you Son Goku? ... Goku: Umm (counting on his fingers) 9...10...11...I'm 12! Kuririn (Krillin): 12?! You said you were 14 before!! Goku: That's 'cause I didn't know how to count back then! But the Old Timer taught me that after 11...comes 12 every single time! laughs Bulma: I knew it!! No way he could be 14!! He never noticed what an awesome babe I am!! And that's straight from the manga. Good enough? I do not know how to change sources so a member who knows how will have to do it please. ( 05:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) :Just tell me what the name of the chapter is and I'll fix the citation. I only have the first two volumes so I can't look it up myself. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 14:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Very well. it is in Volume 4 (Shonen Jump Graphic Novel) Chapter (Tale) 41 Kuririn Vs. Jackie Chun (page 67). ( 14:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) :Okay thanks, everything's been fixed. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I am the authority ( 10:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC)) Hey! who changed this to say Goku is 8 at the start of Dragon Ball? We already settled this! He is 11 and I have the sources to prove it (the source that is currently attacthed to this page). FYI whoever changed it. You provided no new source, so your edit is unfounded and confusing. I would LOVE to see you prove he is 8. He. Is. Not.-- 04:04, 14 May 2009 (UTC) GOKU IS 11 AT THE START OF DRAGONBALL!! you all keep changing it, but you leave the source that I provided to say he is 11. You give no new source to prove otherwise so why are we changing this around--he's 11!! Actually, Goku was 12 at the start of Dragon Ball according to the official timeline. The article states Goku to be 16 at the time of the Martial Arts tournament that happened exactly 3 years after the one where he announced that he was 12. Wouldn't he be 15 at the time? It also shows him being 19 instead of 18 in the tournament after that. 07:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) missing saga Hey how come their is no fortuneteller baba Saga --InoNOTHING 11:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC)on goku's articale? Well, those stupid FUNamation saga names are dumb anyway. True Dragon Ball fans only reconize the sagas by there origanal Japanese names (i. e. DBZ= Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Gralic Jr., Cell Saga, Majin Buu Saga.) Hah. I'm a bit surprised that you didn't say Saiya-jin Saga, Furiza Saga, Garikku Juniya Saga, Seru Saga, etc. If you're going to be pedantic, you might as well be REALLY pedantic. Seriously, people can call the plot arcs anything they want. It doesn't matter. I'm kind of stunned that you said that a "true fan" would recognize the Garlic Junior eps at all (I grew up on the manga, didn't see the show until I was older, that stuff had no basis in the series). Frankly, this whole site has thrown me for a loop due to the differences in names from the Viz manga. 15:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Haha..whatever. That is realy stupid it is realy annoying with the hole alternate timelines whenever I read somthing because im saying its the same person so alternate timelines really dosent make a diffrence.Vegerot 15:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) the people are the same they just look older until later when they catch upWatshisname 15:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah so even though future gohan isnt from goku,s time dosent mean he isnt his son.Vegerot 15:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Instant Transmission This is stupid because when goku transported cell to king kais planet when he was about to blow up he was able to go to king kais planet while still alive, but after he died he wasn't able to instant transmission over to the real world fromm the other worldWatshisname 03:30, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Did u see the movie the return of Broly or somthing like that. Vegerot 03:47, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I think that would be because in Other World, not everyone is deceased. It may be where souls are relocated upon death, but residents like King Yemma and the kais aren't dead themselves; they simply reside in and manage the world of the dead (I haven't seen the latter half of DBZ for years so I can't remember whether or not King Kai was the only kai who lived in Other World, but most of the kais visit Other World at some point in the series, such as during the tournament). Anyways, because not everyone is deceased in Other World, Goku could figuratively Instant Transmission there with Cell, but after dying in the explosion, he can't Instant Transmission back/downward to the world of the living. Somehow Goku breaks this rule in Bojack Unbound, but that's an unexplained plot device in a non-canon film and so it should be taken with a grain of salt. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 04:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Whoever put on those new pictures. THANKS!Vegerot 16:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Please add categories Goku used to belong to Category:Characters, Category:Characters who can fly, Category:Extraterrestrials, Category:Saiyans, Category:Z Fighters and Category:Tournament fighters, but for the life of me I can't coax the category system into listing any of those on the bottom of the page anymore. Is it just me or was the old way of doing this like a million times simpler? EDIT: I think I've removed all that was there, so if someone can add those who apparently knows what magic button to push, I'm grateful. :-P -- 10:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for getting those back in there. I'm officially afraid of touching categories anymore, but is there a way we can get rid of the duplicate entries with the tags around them? I was trying to do that last night but nothing wanted to show up anymore when I tried to do them the 'normal' way. :-S Thanks again. -- 08:22, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The references aren't showing They're aren't showing recently in the article. The link to the site isn't even showing. Dekoshu talk 03:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :The formatting on the page is royally messed up. (See my above adventure.) If you know how to fix it you're a step ahead of me. -- 09:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Finally messed around with it enough to get it working properly again. -- 09:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Alternate Names I think that we should do that if you type in an alternate name in the search bar it will take you to that page!Vegerot 14:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :If you'd like to do so, you're welcome to! Simply create an article with the alternate name and insert #REDIRECT [[name]] on the new page, where name is the name of the article you would like to redirect to. -- 08:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) How do u create a new article?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 15:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! Dogi Symbols Being the observant person I am, I couldn't help but notice that Goku's dogi (outfit) has different symbols on it at different times. For example... His first official outfit from Master Roshi has his symbol on it whereas the one he gets from King Kai has HIS symbol on it. The ones from Dr. Briefs during the Namek Saga have yet another symbol and I'm not sure, but I think the ones after that may even have different symbols on them there. Anyway, my question is this: How many different symbols has Goku worn throughout the entire series, where were they located, and what do they mean? ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 06:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Deceased Status Shouldn't all of the character articles state if they are deceased or not?? --Hamachi1993 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Change Picture! The old picture of Goku was better! This one was cooler but the other one is just better! And how the hell can I change it back! Vegerot 21:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC)! Redirect His full name is Son Goku not just Goku!!!!!Vegerot 15:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC)!!! : You know, you could AT LEAST Provide a reason for it. We're using English names, ones that would be most familiar to English Speaking fans. However, in the English Version of Burst Limit, Goku Proclaims himself Son Goku , if you'd like to use that as a back up. But either way, stop getting your pants in a bunch over it Supersaiyanbatman 15:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Voice Why doesn't Toei seem to understand the concept of puberty? Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and every other male character who grows up in the series never has a properly aged voice. What's up with that? This unsigned comment was made by 74.192.36.120! IDKBut in all things there must be balance. Without Evil there is no need for good. So ... from now on i pledge to be SO EVIL the rest of you pansies can all be good without disrupting that balance. 12:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC)!!!!!! :Japanese people don't have puberty. Ether rogue 02:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Joke for King Kai What's the joke that Goku says to King Kai in FUNimation's remastered dub? (Something about watches and cells) Bathman 17:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) this isnt a forum idiot I'll answer anyways. "What's the difference between a jeweler and a proson guard? One sells watches, and the other watches cells!" just a small typo/grammer change on joke. sometomes it helps to rewatch from scratch again 19:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Goku dead after fighting Frieza? "The second time he did was in his fight with Freeza almost instantly due to a wish to bring back every one that was killed by Freeza that was made moments after (though technically he should not have been brought back due to the rule of the earth dragon balls only resurrecting someone once)." Seriously, can you give me information about this? As far as I know, Goku never died against Frieza. He only died against Raditz and Cell. -- 05:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : Ok, thanks for that editing. : -- 08:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Goku does die while fighting Frieza, but is almost immediately restored to life by the Dragon Balls. He continues the fight, and wins, surviving to leave the planet before it explodes. This takes place in DBZ episode 85, Gohan Returns. The death is confirmed by both Gohan and Frieza. 22:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Goku does not die during the fight with Frieza. First of all, the Earth Dragon Balls cannot bring a person back to life more than once. Goku had earlier died against Raditz. Therefore, he could not have been brought back again. Also, a person brought back to life typically has their injuries healed. Goku did not get his injuries healed. Plus, I don't think a Saiyan would still be in their SSJ state when they're brought back. And if you're saying that Gohan "confirmed" his death by saying that he could no longer feel Goku's ki, just to let you know, that scene was complete filler. It never happened in the manga. 17:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :This issue was already resolved. While Goku is killed off in the FUNimation dub, this was a dubbing error on their part, and was very poorly thought out. Goku does not die in the original manga, so that is the version of the story we use on the site. 20:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Goku does not die after fighting aginst friesa he escape with one of the ginyu force's space ship they used to get to namek and used it to get to Yardrat (probably the ginyu force's next target after they are finished on namek) and the yardrats are healing him from his wounds. Goku was not killed during his fight with Frieza or during the Namek saga at all, he was rather beaten into the ground. when his energy was restored he came back out to defeat Frieza. Also to further prove he was not dead, Goku can not be wished back to life with the earth Dragon ball's since he had already been revived after being killed with his fight with Raditz. To sum that all up Goku did not die again until the cell saga. Trivia Section Cleanup I think the Trivia section of this page needs a little work. Some of the trivia is not really even necessary. Like this: "He along with Broly are the only full blooded Saiyans who are not always frowning." I'm sure that is not true. I propose we remove the trivia that is not fact, or is simply not needed.(P.S, I new at this,so please don't flame me or anything.) Sonictheweasel 00:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :You're absolutely correct. Trivia isn't nessicary and most of it is speculation or original research anyway. That thing you mentioned about "frowning Saiyans" isn't true, it's speculation and OR. --MistressGojira 05:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) This articles way too long Exactly what the title says. We need to trim it and organize it better. The Trivia section needs to be completely revamped. The only trivia that needs to be mentioned is that Goku is a parody of Son Wukong, the Monkey King. --MistressGojira 05:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Quotes and others Quotes aren't needed, because they are both unencyclopedic and vary from dub to dub. Not to mention they clutter up the article as it is, it's WAY too long, lots of things need to be cut down or removed, and lots of stuff falls under Wikipedia's policy of original research. Also the FUNI dub is so much different from the original Japanese script, so these so called "quotes" are simply things that FUNI cooked up. I removed the section for these reasons. This isn't a fan page where you can simply add fanboy crap, it's an article. --MistressGojira 17:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB I don't understand why you have such a problem with the current condition of this article. I beleive it's fine the way it is. Quotes are needed there because they list Goku's memorable and heroic sayings. They may vary from dub to dub, but this is an English wiki, so we're following Goku's English quotes. Other main characters have other memorable quotes and I don't see you doing anything about it. This is getting irritating that you're making such a big deal about the quotes being unencylopedic fanboy crap just because that you're not satisfied with the Funimation Dub using the quotes for the show instead of the original Japanese dialogue. Goku's quotes in the Funimation Dub is part of the show, not unencylopedic fanboy crap, so stop thinking that it is already. As for the article, it's really long because it lists every role of Goku's life in the Dragon Ball metaseries, his overwiew information, and transformations. Along with the quotes, I don't see why you have a problem with it. Nearly every character on this Dragon Ball Wikipedia has them in their articles and I don't see you doing anything about it, so don't think about removing important things about these characters. ::It is unencyclopedic fanboy crap. Like I said, this isn't a fan page, it's an article. You compact and emphasize the most important information, and then move on. And these fanboy speculations are what plagues all these pages. Not to mention that nothing on this page has any sources. And you asked me why I haven't removed quotes from all of the pages, the answer is simple. There are way too many pages. It would take me all damn night. This page is cluttered with irrelevent and unverifiable information, speculation, original research (which are ALL against Wikipedia Policy). And to emphasize something, Kaioken and all its varients are not forms, the Kaioken is a technique, which is completely different. Also, we don't need a detailed summary for all sagas and movies, that's why we have pages for them. Also, we don't need every little heroic quote that Goku says, doesn't matter if its translated Japanese or from the FUNI dub. It serves absolutely no purpose because we already know that Goku is the hero of the series. That's a given. --MistressGojira 05:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Frieza Kills Goku It happens in DBZ episode 85, Gohan Returns. Gohan says that Goku is dead. Frieza says that Goku is dead. What reason is there to believe that Goku never died? 23:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Gohan simply believed him to have died because he did not see his father nor did he sense his energy as Goku was apparently masking it. If you were to watch a bit further, Goku reappears and continues his fight with Frieza. 23:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I've seen the episode a few times, no worries. If you check it out, inbetween Frieza and Gohan stating that Goku is dead, a wish is made to bring all those killed by Frieza back to life. If Goku had been killed, he would've been brought back to life underground, before resurfacing to restart the fight. Goku's fate is at best ambiguous, but evidence points toward his death. I was chatting with PrinceZarbon, who explained to me that this only happens in the Toonami dub, which is why I made the note on the dub page. 00:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah the whole thing that Frieza and Gohan say I would either consider a dubbing mistake on Funi's part (the original was just when they were starting out) or perhaps they did that to make it look like both Gohan and Frieza thought he was dead. However, he did not die, as Goku said nothing about that and later on. He was simply knocked down there and either masked his power or somehow it got blocked off from being sensed. Hopefully that makes it a little clearer. 00:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you, and wish that the dub was clearer in what had happened. Since the dialogue leads viewers to believe that Goku has died, and never clears this up, why not leave the info which does clear it up on the dub page? 00:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I also thought he died fighting Frieza and got wished back. Thanks for the info. The Original Super Sayain 12:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) one thing i dont think anyone has noticed. Shenron would be unable to reserect goku since he had already been revived prior to that occasion Oni Link 12:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about other people, but I did notice that. I didn't think much of it, having seen the oodles of contradictions in other Dragon Ball television episodes, especially GT. To get the real truth, the best thing is to talk to people who have access to more original versions, like users on this site. 18:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Goku could have been wished back theoretically right? Wasn't it the Namek Dragon that brought everyone back to life?The Original Super Sayain 19:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it was the Earth Dragon Balls that revived everyone killed by Frieza and his men. 20:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : :It couldn't be the Namek Dragon because unlike the Earth Dragon the Namek Dragon can only bring back 1 person per wish not everone killed by 1 person. Hayoha 01:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Hayoha : : Quote Goku is a really nice guy, this is one qoute he said "No! I never underestimate my opponent!" Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 Kid Before I say this I just wan to say i really haven't been active lately but now I'm back at it (annoying the hell out of people)!!! And now hello whats up with SSJ,3(kid)?!??!! I mean I kindu understand his normal kid form BUT o dont understand ssj,ssj3 kid forms BECAUSE SSJ ANS SSJ3 ARE BOTH MENTIONED IN HIS FORMS SECTIONS!!!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 11:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku's Name Goku's name is Kakarot right? Well doesn't that sound like Carrot? That is a vegetable right? Shouldn't we add that?Adamthehedgehog 00:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's already on the page. 01:51, November 9, 2009 (UTC) THAT HOSPITAL... im not sure what to do with this info or if its even important, but in dbz episode 37(i think). after the saiyan invasion the hospital that guku's in is named WUKONG HOSPITAL Stylator 19:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It could be possible, and would be kind of interesting, since Akira Toriyama had as main inspiration the legend Journey to the West to create Dragon Ball. Journey to the West's main character was called Sun Wukong... Vegeta - San Talk 19:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #26354 The following message was left by Dragula42 via on 2009-11-08 02:57:30 UTC Reference list contains red broken links. The table under the reference list has the words "(Japanese)" and "(German)" in a spot where it does not make sense and it adds no value to the page Hercule is Goku's Brother Isn't it true - at least Goku's brother-in-law, since Videl is his daughter-in-law, it is only reasonable that he is related to Hercule. 1st. please sign your posts. And 2nd off, CONGRATULATIONS! You gave noticed something that has been on his article for over 2 years!!!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 00:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC)!!!! :There is a political family relation between Goku and Hercule. In english, there is no word for it, it would be just "Goku is the father-in-law to Hercule's daughter" or "Hercule is the fater-in-law to Goku's son". In other languages, there is a shorter word for it; in Spanish for example, they would be "consuegros". So, though of course they are not brothers-in-law, there is a political family relation between them, even though it is not easy to put it in one word in English.--Sega381 16:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) At best they could be called something like "fellow In-Laws" though that really says their connection through Videl and Gohan. That may be easier, but it's not a direct relation in any case, so I don't know. 17:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think the relation is significant enough. It suffices with the relation with Videl, I think.--Sega381 02:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Goku as protagonist I have been wondering about the grammar in this page when it says "the main protagonist". This is incorrect grammar so the page either needs to be changed to "the protagonist" or "a protagonist" as was brought up. However I would like an opinion on this. My opinion is that it should be "the protagonist" as it can be said that Goku definitely has prominence over the other characters in the shows except in selected sagas. Please leave your opinion on this matter. Kamehameha Dom 17:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : It can easily be argued that there are many main characters on the side of good, and thus many protagonists (The Z-Fighters in general). So there should be some sort of qualifier on Goku's page to signify that he is the first or most central of the protagonists. "the central protagonist" would work, as would "the series protagonist" I think. 18:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think saying either "main" or "central" protagonist would be fine. 23:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Could Goku meet Bardock in other world after he dies? Could Goku meet Bardock in otherworld after he dies? yes, but they never have met each other. Also Bardock's location in otherworld is highly questionable so nobody knows where he went. - Slayer25769 18:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Technically he cannot beause goku would have to travel to Hell to meet him & besides goku does not want to meet his father since he beleive his father is a cold blooded killer. yes goku could meet bardock in other world because it was shown in dragonball z another road goku and bardock had meet so the same could go when goku dies again in present time line. so it is possible for goku and bardock to meet in other world and as for the person who said that no body knows were bardock went after he died, that is not true he in fact did NOT go to hell, he went to heaven. Goku's main image So here's my plea. With the amazing images Beadtmdc has been uploading since his joining the wiki, hundreds of characters now have fantastic, great quality main images for their infoboxes. Goku and Gohan seem to be the only exception to this, they have images taken from the Daizenshuu guides, meaning they are not animated but rather drawn. I personally would rather give Goku (as well as Gohan) a new main image, plenty exist (some have already been uploaded), so we could all as a community pick candidates and choose one from there, but I wanted to gather everyone's opinion as well. Thanks guys! 03:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I like the current ones, but I'm sure there are other good anime captures too. 04:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) NOTE: This conversation has been moved to this forum. Protagonist Here is the wikipedia definition - A protagonist (from the Greek πρωταγωνιστής protagonistes, "one who plays the first part, chief actor"1) is the main character (the central or primary personal figure) of a literary, theatrical, cinematic, video game, or musical narrative, around whom the events of the narrative's plot revolve and with whom the audience is intended to share the most empathy. This means that putting "main protagonist" does not make sense. Any one else have any views? 10:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Webster defines a protagonist as any of the three following cases: :*the principal character in a literary work (as a drama or story) :*a leading actor, character, or participant in a literary work or real event :*a leader, proponent, or supporter of a cause : champion :As for the first definition, Goku is obviously the main character of the series as a whole. However, if one were to look at the manga chapters as individual works, certainly a valid view, then occasionally other characters are the protagonist. Ex: Gohan is the protagonist of the chapter in which he defeats Cell. In either of the two latter definitions, it is clear that multiple parties may be the protagonist. Indeed, in the weakest case, being third possibility of the second definition, every character including Frieza is a protagonist of the series. Since 2-3 out of 3 possibilities point to the possibility of multiple protagonists (and really all we need is 1), I'd be inclined to say Goku is a'' protagonist, and additionally the ''main protagonist. 10:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::But see,in both our definitions, there is an agreement that it is the leading character, and usually that is just''one'' character. Also, the beginning paragraph says that he is the main character of the series as a whole, not individual chapters like your example with the manga. I therefor do not think that we should list him as the main protagonist, it just doesn't make sense to me. Perhaps it is diffrent to Americans and British in the way we would say it? But, its not down to me, you seem to be more knowledgable than me? 10:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I see, you're right and I didn't notice that the line specifically refers to the metaseries as a whole. In that case we have your definition and my first pointing to the, my second definition pointing to main, and my last no longer being relevant. 10:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't quite understand your second sentence, could you make it clearer for me? Thanks 15:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Basically, either way is fine, since there are definitions that justify either usage (plural or singular). 21:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so do we just leave it or what? 21:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We could see what some other users think, I personally don't care that much either way haha. 21:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Psychic abilities I did a search and not one place in his article did it mention his psychic abilities. Examples: # In "Bardock the father of goku", bardock mentions that Kakarot sees the future destruction of Planet vegata as well. # During the fight with vegeta on earth, he communicates with his friends through telepathy twice, first to call Krillin over, and second to get gohan to attack vegeta when he is transformed into a great ape. # On namek, when he arrives he reads Krillin's mind to find out what has happened on planet namek. # During his fight with Frieza he butts into the conversation between the grand elder and king kai. So i feel its worthy of mention in his article somewhere. SimAnt 05:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's here, on Goku's full techniques page. 05:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Transformation Could the other super saiyan forms (super saiyan 4) have ascendeded and full powered relaxed states? Could Golden Great Ape be in Super saiayn 3 and aloow a SSJ5 and SSJ6? And could their be a legendary super saiyan 2, 3, 4? Finally Could Gogeta do a double fusion with other people? It's possible, but never even hinted at. It has no place in the article, as it would be pure speculation.Destructivedisk 21:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) goku's pod not sure if this is worthy to put into the trivia for any sayians put is worthy of goku at least if anyone wants to put this in. following the relationship of goku to journey to the wests main hero sun wokung (also known as monkey in english or son goku in japanese) gokus spaceship which was never shown until DBZ is deliberatly shapped like a giant "egg" that one can hatch out of. this pays homage to sun wokungs origin of being a stone monkey hatched from a stone egg. i may be looking ot far into the charactoer but the resemblence is clearly there. 16:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) (sorry forgot to sign b4) Grandpa Gohan Shouldn't Grandpa Gohan also be listed as his mentor in the character box, considering that Goku clearly states that Gohan trained him in the first episode?-- 20:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) well he had to train him he is his grandpa so if he didnt train him to be strong who would? 20:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) That's my point. He is only listed as adoptive grandfather, but not mentor. We need to add that part. I would myself, but I'm too new to the site to edit popular pages. 21:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) why isnt this page called kakarot his name is kakarot not goku 18:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Because we go by the name the character is most frequesntly referred to as. We don't call Piccolo "Piccolo Jr.", do we? 21:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, at the cost of probably being banned, and under Destructivedisk's command on the topic on Broly's talk page, I am probably going to have to say Goku's non canon. Thanks a lot, Destructivedisk (sarcasm) and this is also my fault. Weedle McHairybug 22:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I apologise? I don't understand what the problem is. Sure, I may have been a little harsh, but it is called reverse psychology. That is, utilizing someone's own logic in order to make the faults of it clear. I really hope that you don't so that, as there is no reason for either of us to get banned and/or in trouble for something as insignificant as an argument over a single word. Please relax. 22:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) is goku ever called son goku in the FUNimation dub of DBZ? because i was watching Kai and he says"I am the super saiyan son goku" 13:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :He did in the FUNimation dub of Burst Limit. Weedle McHairybug 14:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :hm i wonder why they would make him say son goku 14:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Goku's height Hello! Could someone correct Goku's height? He is not 5ft7 (170 cm). His height is listed at 5ft9 (175 cm). His weight is 136 lbs (62 kg). I remember that Akira Toriyama said Goku is as tall as himself and Toriyama is 5ft8.5 (174 cm) which is closer to 5'9''Source. So Goku can't be 5'7''! The source for his height and weight is from the DragonBall Daizenshuu 7 – DragonBall Encyclopedia Here is the link: http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_s-u#son_goku I would be glad if someone could add the link from kanzentai as a source and change his height to 5'9''. It seems you need to create an account to make any changes in this page and I don't want to create an account just for one change. Thanks and have a nice day! 17:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's the same source, someone just converted cm to in incorrectly. 17:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Goku is the Best. Goku... 1 of 3 Pure Blooded Saians not killed by... Hello, this is my first time on this site posting a topic. I usually read articles on Dragon Ball wiki all the time when I am board. Any way, I have realized that Goku, along with Nappa, and Raditz, is one of three pure blooded Saiyans not to be killed by Frieza or his men working under him in his name. Vegeta, Bardock, Bardock's crew, King Vegeta, King Vegeta elites, and the entire planet of Planet Vegeta (Formly Planet Plant) full of pure blooded Saiyans were killed by Frieza or his men. Should it be mentioned in the Trivia section that this is so? Ripto22475 03:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 :You forgot about Broly, Paragus, Tarble, and Turles. They, along with Goku, Nappa, and Raditz, are a large portion of the known Saiyans in the series, so no, it's not trivia, but Goku's fight with Frieza is well-documented in the body of the article. 04:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Hello, I am sorry, but I meant to put out of the main series. Broly, Paragus, Tarble, and Turles are non-canon Saiyans, so I wasn't including them. So without including non-canon Saiyans, it is true though, that Goku along with Nappa, and Raditz are the only three not killed by Frieza or his minions, correct? And even if this turns out to be false or true, what exactly do I need as information to have to prove something is Trivia? ::You can't make a trivia by excluding characters, even if they're movie only or filler characters. The manga is in fact very short, so finding someone being the only one in the "canon" for something is not very hard, and not a trivia. Jeangabin666 08:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so basically say hypothetically in fact, Broly, Paragus, Tarble, and Turles did not exsist. Would it be interesting to note that Goku was one of three pure blooded Saiyans not to be killed by him? And in order to have trivia noted on here, I need to include all information from the series and characters, including filler characters? I am kind of new at this, so some information on this would be much appreciated. Ripto22475 20:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 :Why don't you check out our manual of style? It explains of lot of this better than I could. There should be a link on your talk page. 23:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey, thanks this actually helped out a lot. I understand this website better now. And do you think you can check out my talk on Zarbon's and Dodoria's talk page too. Thanks Ripto22475 00:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 Baby Goku I think Goku looks better as a child than look older There is no point for this. -- ponds11 lives by a pond 18:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I agree. Goku was adorable as a kid! Too cute! Also, I don't care if there's no point. YoungOtakuNerd (talk) 03:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Former Villian? Wouldn't Goku be a former villian because he was originally sent to earth to detroy it but then he turned good so wouldn't that make him a former villian? User:Kid Janemba Hmm... Perhaps but since he didn't do any real ''damage, it would be unfair to say so. He really didn't have any conflicts with any characters. Vegeta was a former villain because he had conflict on earth, but Goku not so much. 19:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) saya suka goku. Voice actors Hey! Could someone add Igor Hamer as Croatian dub since i can't, it says it's locked. Thanks - Goku vs Turles Why does it say on Goku's page that Turles was stronger at first in the Tree of Might movie. Goku clearly had the advantage at the start of the fight. He easily dodged Turles' first blow and forced Turles on the defense. Turles was even seen sweating at the sight of how powerful Goku was on his scouter. Please change this mistake. Steveo920, February 24, 2012, 20:44 :Let me copy the relevant statement here, "''Though most of the Z Fighters are defeated, Goku is able to best all of the henchmen. Turles is far stronger, but Goku gives a fair fight using the Kaio-ken. However, after Turles eats the fruit from the Tree, Goku starts to lose his ground." It starts off by talking about Goku beating the henchman. Then it states that Turles is far stronger than the henchman, putting up a reasonable effort against Goku. Finally it says that Goku loses his ground only after Turles uses the fruit, implying that Goku had the edge up until that point. It never says that Turles was stronger than Goku at the start of the fight. :On another note, your edit had 3 grammatical errors and one ambiguous element, meaning that it would have to be reverted even if a change had been necessary. Remember to proofread your edits, and to always use correct grammar, correct spelling, and encyclopedic styling when editing. 03:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New infobox image Personally, I think the infobox image should be changed. The current one just is not that good IMO, I really don't think we should use an image of Goku's hair blowing in the wind as his main image to show him to the reader, how his hair is normally would be a better image, and other reasons too. I personally think this one's pretty good. It's an original drawing/watercolor painting by Akira Toriyama himself, it shows off Goku's happy personality well, and the detail is much better. Since Gohan has a manga image for his infobox, I think this one would fit. Although I doubt anything will change, this is just a suggestion. Thanks. Christopher Warburton 15:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The fact that there's no background slightly bothers me, as nearly all infobox images have a background other than just a solid color. I do agree with everything else though, so I vote for the change. 15:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the background thing is one problem, if there was another image like this, with a background, I'd go for that one. Maybe if there's an anime image of Goku standing still, with no wind, that one would be great. Christopher Warburton 15:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I still like it, though. I'll go image hunting today, but for now my vote definitely goes to the new image. ^.^ 16:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to log in.... 16:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Or maybe this one with the white backgroung remove to only show the character!? 16:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, awesome idea. I'll go with that. Christopher Warburton 16:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I've tested it in the infobox. Even with the white background it looks nice, as the infobox itself is white. I agree for the change. 16:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That picture is cartoonish and does not have the proper proportions. The current one is better. 03:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, the show is already a cartoon, I wouldn't really think that would matter too much, and I don't see how the proportions are incorrect. The current one also is not that high in quality, I propose that somebody upload a better quality version if this change won't happen, which is a shame. Christopher Warburton 07:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I would not describe all anime as cartoonish, but if you're unsure what I meant or just trying to get around my point with semantics, then let me clarify that cartoonish does not mean actually a cartoon, it means something with exaggerated features unlike the actual thing. While the image is by Toriyama, it does not accurately represent the dimensions of Goku in the manga and anime. The most obvious difference is that in the above image Goku has a giant head that is wider than his shoulders. This particular upload is also low quality and pixelation can be seen when blown up to infobox size. 09:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What the Hell Happened to Goku's Page?! All of a sudden, Goku's page has been blank! All information of him has been erased! Somebody erased all of Goku's info and messed up his ENTIRE page! Somebody please fix this ASAP! :Sign your post and yeah, I can't fix it. We need an admin. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Infobox How is this for the infobox image: :I think the current one shows his personality better. 01:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Quote I think the quote on the top of the page should be changed to the one Goku says in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Redstardragonball (talk) 10:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree. Kai is basically an abridged version of DBZ, similar to the old edited versions. 01:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Then why does Frieza have a quote from DBZK on the Reconstruction and Death section? Redstardragonball (talk) 02:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's a section, not a header. 01:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for listening to my suggestion. 06:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Though it's most likely fruitless How is this picture? For the infobox. Btw, have you noticed that a lot of people don't like the current picture? 02:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :I personally like the current one since it shows his personality better. I haven't really noticed that, most people don't have any complaints. 01:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::May I ask why you think it shows his personality better? Is it because he's smiling? And beyond personality, this one shows his actual appearance better (with proper hair), which is kind of the point of a picture. To show the appearance of a character. Also, this picture is done in a more similar style to most of the anime; the Saiyan saga has a slight different style of drawing Goku than the Namek/Cell/Buu sagas. 07:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much just the smiling, yah. I mean I'm just one person though, if more people like a new suggested image better than the current one then I won't say no haha. 22:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask a few people. Maybe make a blog post. 23:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) New infobox image I originally made a blog for this, but it doesn't count, apparently, so here's a poll for the current and proposed image: Here are a couple of arguments for each image: Current: It is a high quality, full-length picture of Goku that shows his personality. On the other hand, his hair is not accurately displayed. Proposed: It is a picture that shows Goku's appearance (his hair) more clearly, and also has an art style more consistent to the rest of the series. On the other hand, he looks rather serious, and he is not looking straight at the camera like many infobox images do. 02:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I prefer the current image since it is a better display of Goku's funloving and kind personality. He is more often seen smiling than serious. Also, please don't link a blog that is biased to people reading your posts. The whole discussion will take place here. 01:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) From my experience with blogs, people don't merely look at certain peoples' blogs. Most people read all blogs, especially when it's to decide something for the wiki, or vote for something like mods or an infobox image. Even if there is a small quantity of users that do or do not read my blogs, there is nothing at all to suggest they would even agree with me (not even the fact that it's my blog; if that were a factor, they would do the same on this post). Also, if bias is your issue, there were many dissenters in the 70 or so comments. I was merely linking the blog for reference on the previous discussion. 'TL;DR there is no reason to suspect bias. All users read blogs, they wouldn't be biased. All I did was gather extra votes. ' 02:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :False, not all users read blogs. Also, as I pointed out on my talk page, anonymous polls are not valid sources since users may vote with multiple IP addresses. Simply be patient and wait for responses here. 02:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I like the current picture better. Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 02:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well then, you should at least not object to the people who commented on my blog. Those are the same as signed comments. The 10 people who said they liked the proposed image are: Shakuran13, Vegeta88, Turles08, PoisonGemios3012, Mysterious Luster, Richie Cordelia, Yamcha626, Legato Bluesummers, FuzzyBirdAlpha, AlphaShenron. The 5 who said they liked the current one are: Jim Logan, The User Who Has Long Since Forgotten His Name, SP Gohan, Super Saiyan Somebody, Majin Frodo. 02:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC)